


yeah we go round and round

by glowinginthedark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, theres larry but its you could easily pretend its not there, this is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinginthedark/pseuds/glowinginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn keeps stringing Niall along. Niall keeps thinking that he'll change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah we go round and round

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i couldnt sleep so i decided to write something and this just came to mind? It's based off Anobrain by The 1975 and I just 'adapted' the lyrics a bit haha. Anyways, it's kinda rough and badly edited (what's new lol) but either way I hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> -Also, they're in university so they're around 19.
> 
> -(This was gonna be properly written with like character development and all that but I just really wanted to write it? But I might still write a better one then delete this.)

'I like your jeans, Niall.' 

Niall looks up from where he was on his phone, and turns to face his friend. 

'Thanks, Harry. They're new.' He replys, before returning to text. 

'Niall, can you not focus on anything other than your phone for five seconds? What are you even doing?' Liam asks, confused. 

'Texting Zayn probably. That's why he's grinning.' Louis stage whispers, causing Harry to chuckle. 

Niall locks his phone, places it on the coffee table and gave all his attention to his friends. 

'What's up?' Niall questions, grin still on his face. 

'Niall, are you sure you want to be doing this?' Harry asks, eyes worried and soft. 

The grin fell off Niall's face. 

'I- I don't know what you're talking about.' Niall says, posture gone stiff. 

'Don't play dumb, Niall. We're trying to look out for you!'

'By doing what exactly? Trying to make me stop seeing Zayn?'

'You're not even seeing him! You just do whatever the fuck you're doing, you pretend you don't have feelings and when he fucks you over time after time we have to pick up the pieces.' Liam raises his voice, sounding a lot like a person of authority. 

'Well, I didn't know I was so much of a burden to you guys.' 

'We're not saying that Niall,' Louis whispers in the silence that follows, 'But we hate seeing you upset by the same person all the time.' 

Niall studies the floor, counting the flicks of dust he can see forming. 

'I think you guys should go.' Niall says, voice weak and fragile. 

They try to persuade him but Niall persists that they leave, on the account that he'll call them soon. 

Niall plugs his phone into his speaker to try and drown out his thoughts. He knows, is the thing. 

He knows that Zayn's fucking him over, that he won't ever commit to him no matter how much he try's to get him too. 

He knows this, but he won't stop. Because he'd rather have half of Zayn than none at all. 

\--

Two weeks later, and Niall is sat in Zayn's apartment, being handed a blunt from the latter. 

He takes a drag and hands it back to him. 

They continuously pass it back and forth, the slow music Zayn had put on spilling into the silence of the room. 

Suddenly, Zayn moves forward and captures Nialls lips in his. 

The kiss is sloppy and dirty, Zayn quickly prompts Niall to open his mouth, and once he does, puts his tongue in his mouth. 

Zayn breaks up the kiss, resting his forehead on Niall, allowing them to collect their breaths. 

Niall looks into Zayn's eyes and he feels it. He feels the love Zayn feels for him and he can't help it when the words slip from his mouth. 

'I love you.' 

Zayn jerks away from him, only moving away a couple of metres but to Niall it feels like an ocean width away as his heart sinks in his chest. 

'What.' Zayn replies, voice cold. 

Niall just stares at him, he knows he looks dejected and upset but he can't help it. He'd honestly thought that Zayn felt the same way as him. 

Zayn seems to take the silence as a reply and just fixes Niall with an own stare, no, glare. 

Niall does the only thing he can think of doing. He laughs, loud. 

Zayn slightly jumps at the sudden noise and his face turns into one of confusion. 

'What's so funny?' He asks. 

'I'm just high, man. You should've seen your face!' Niall starts laughing again, hiding the despair inside his chest. 

Zayn grins at him. 'You fucker!'

He reaches over to shove Niall, both of them grinning at each other. 

Niall then takes out his phone and pretends to be shocked at the early morning time. 

'I think I'd better go, it's getting late.' Niall announces. 

'Why don't you just stay the night, that's what you always do. We don't even have to sleep.' Zayn responds with a smirk. 

Niall is tempted. He's so tempted but he can't, because he knows that now he's admitted to loving Zayn to himself, he can't go back to being Niall 'always down for a shag' Horan. 

'I don't think that's a good idea. Friends don't really do that kinda stuff, do they?' Niall asks, 'And that's all we are, yeah? Friends.'

Zayn slowly nods, feeling like there's a trap coming.

Niall gives a quick nod back, and feels his eyes begin to sting. He needs to get out of here. 

'Yeah, I- I just can't, Zayn.' Niall's not sure whether he's talking about staying the night or this whole thing. 

He quickly packs up his things and leaves the flat. He makes it onto the sidewalk before he starts crying. 

\--

'Niall, what the actual fuck it's three am!' 

'I know, I'm just- I told Zayn I loved him.' 

'What? That's great! Took you long enough. What'd he say?'

Niall starts softly weeping into the phone causing Louis to jump to attention. 

'Shit, Ni. What happened? Are you hurt?' 

'He just- he looked at me like he despised me.' Niall says, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I really thought he loved me back. I really really did.' 

'Niall, he's just a dick, alright? You deserve better. You always have.' Louis soothes. 

'But I _love_ him.' Niall whispers and he can hear Louis on the other side of the line sigh. 

There's some shuffling before he hears Harrys deep voice take over the receiver. 

'Look, Niall, we get you love him and stuff but eventually you'll get over him. And in a couple years you probably won't even remember his name. But that isn't going to happen unless you stop going back to him.' 

'Yeah, that makes sense.' Niall sniffs, clearing his nose.'Thanks a lot, mate. Tell Lou I say thanks, too.'

'No problem. I'll see you soon, Niall. Love you.'

'Love you too.' Niall cuts off the call and smiles down at his phone. He feels free. He's aware that tomorrow will bring a new wave of heartbreak but for now he's fine- good, even. 

That is until his phone buzzes, still in his hand, and when he studies it he finds a text from Zayn. 

' _Come back? :P am lonely_ ' 

Niall sighs. He knows what he's meant to do. He's meant to ignore the text, or better, tell Zayn to fuck himself. He'll then go home, be upset for a couple weeks then get over it and find a nice guy that wouldn't play him around. 

What he does instead is unlock his phone and send a reply to his text: 

' _that's a no brainer :-)_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> idek. thanks for reading! :)


End file.
